How it all began
by Allie The Wolf
Summary: A story of how Team Chaotix was born and lives of their members before this event.  It will be divided into three main parts, each one tells the story of a team.  In the first part and then tell stories about Espio Vector and Charmy.


**Author note:**  
_Hello everyone this is a story of how Charmy Espio and Vector met._  
_Inspiration KnucklesChaotixFan me the date. Very different story, very touching especially the part where we talk about Vector._  
_This story will talk about the families of Team Chaotix, and how did the agency._  
_The first is Espio._

**Chapter 1**  
**The story of Espio**

It was a quiet summer evening and an immense villa was celebrating a birthday.  
The birthday was a small purple chameleon of a year, as Espio. The small Espio was in the arms of a female chameleon light caramel with a double horn on the forehead, had golden eyes and was wearing a simple white dress that came down along the body to the ankles. His name was Hinata and was the mother of the young chameleon purple  
"Then Espio you enjoyed your party," said Hinata to his son with all his dirty face you are a hint of cake with the little head.  
"But next time do not use the cake to wash your face little man" but said a male chameleon identical to the small Espio, only with a dark purple.  
He was dressed in simple jeans, wearing a white shirt unbuttoned at the neck and the sleeves rolled above the elbow. His name was Nastune and it was his father.  
".. .. To be from" Espio said a little offended by the comment. and the two began to laugh.

Then a door came a chameleon male and a female iguana, the iguana was a very light caramel color with a deep brown eyes, wearing an elegant blue kimono decorated with flowers. She was very beautiful and elegant. His name was Ino.  
Instead, the chameleon was a reddish color with a fat horn on his forehead, dressed very elegantly with a dark gray kimono. His name was Minato.  
They were the parents of Hinata. "Hinata darling, are you sure you do not want to stay for the night? Know that we always have an extra room," Ino said to her daughter.  
"Come on mom, and now that we go home. Espio go to sleep ..." said that the little chameleon made a big yawn, rubbing the eyes. ".. And I start to work tomorrow." he said wiping the face of the child. "I know, but so rarely come to visit us," Ino still say "but we live in a quarter of an hour from here!" said by rotating the eyes and I remind you that we do visit almost every day, "says his daughter a bit annoyed.  
"Hinata, do not misbehave," said Minato with false authority "ok, pa I will behave better," said with false sincerity.  
After a few seconds they all began to laugh, while Espio sleeping peacefully in the arms of his mother.

They spent ten minutes and all found themselves outside the house, "I recommend Nastune, drive carefully and do not run," said Ino doing the mother-in-law.  
"Don't worry lady Ino, I will lead with prudence," he said as he put the baby in his seat. "And another thing ..." he said looking very stern "... I already told you to call me mother," said by a radiant smile. "Yeah, sorry Mr... Mom." embarrassed said, scratching his head.  
"From, but let us not delay in the mail! Otherwise Espio wake-up" Hinata said sitting in the car angrily.

Finally they left, the happy happy day. Unfortunately, the fate and wrapped against and we reserve horrible surprises.  
It happened so fast, they stopped at a traffic light where a small crocodile and an alligator crossing. Suddenly a car came at full speed against his hand went back to the two passers-by and full investment in the machine Nastume. Espio had awakened moments before the loud noise of the car, and before it became completely dark you hear a scream as "SAKURA !" and more silence ...

_This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it._  
_Some early news about the characters above:_  
_The clothes worn by Hinata's parents are Chinese-style gowns._  
_Natsume and hood and was raised by a ninja master who then will also become one of Espio._


End file.
